


akshin means monster

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: my drabbles [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, MY BRAIN FARTED THIS INTO MY MORNING DREAM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun stretched in the sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	akshin means monster

**Author's Note:**

> for challenge #007 - monster
> 
> also on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1155688) and [LJ.](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/7040.html)

Sunshine streamed through the french windows into the luxurious household.

 _Ah!_ Baekhyun thought, as he stretched lazily under the sunlight. _What a great day!_

Baekhyun's stomach hummed happily(instead of the usual growl) as it was being satiated by expensive mutton and beef ribs. A large ceramic bowl filled with milk waited patiently to be licked clean. Baekhyun sighed contentedly, _This must be the definition of happiness - warm sunlight, nice mutton, and a biiiiig bowl of milk!_

After the meal, Baekhyun bounced around the house for a little while, jumping from one beanbag to another, to contain his boundless energy. He tore the leather covers. He then attacked the pillows. Feathers everywhere.  
_Wheeeeeee!_  
_Boing!_  
_Wheeeeeeeeee-_

 _Sqeeeeeeak!_ Baekhyun's ears cocked at the sound of a steel gate being creaked open. He ran towards the french windows to get a look. He sniffed. _Thank God, It's just Lisa, not some thief!_

The door opened. Baekhyun bounded across the room to greet his little mistress.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" He yipped, as the girl enveloped the white puppy in a bear hug.

An older man entered soon after. Baekhyun growled inside the girl's lap.

"Dad! Looks like Akshinnie's not used to you yet!"

"Argh", said the man, smiling. "This little monster."

"Woof! Woof!"


End file.
